In recent years, as new transportation system other than buses or trains, some of innovative transportation systems have garnered attention. One of new transportation systems is known in which a vehicle having running wheels formed from rubber tires runs on a track (Automated People Mover Automated Transit Systems).
This type of vehicle (the guide rail type vehicle) is provided with a guide wheel which comes into rolling contact along a guide rail. Thus, the height adjustment of the guide wheel is performed so that the guide wheel is attached to a body of the vehicle so as to maintain the height of the guide wheel with respect to the guide rail appropriately.
For example, a guide wheel support apparatus disclosed in PTL 1 is configured such that a bushing, of which an inner periphery surface is formed in a taper shape constricted upwards and which is freely enlarged in the diameter using a slit, is fitted into an axle hole formed in a guide bar supporting the guide wheel, the bushing is protruded upward from the guide wheel, and the bushing is formed in the taper shape constructed upwards. Along with this, a wheel axle of the guide wheel including a screw portion on the top portion thereof is inserted into the bushing from below, and a nut is fastened to the screw portion which is protruded upward from the guide bar.
Thus, in the guide wheel support apparatus, since the bushing is freely enlarged in the diameter and then the height of the wheel axle can be adjusted with respect to the bushing, the guide wheel can be disposed at a desired height with respect to the guide bar.
In addition, the height of the guide bar is adjusted and the height of the guide wheel is adjusted by providing a liner between the guide bar supporting the guide wheel and a link connected to the guide bar or by attaching the guide bar to the link using a screw which is able to adjust the attachment height, without providing the guide wheel support apparatus described above.